I Wanna Dance With Somebody Who Loves Me
by Black Diamond75
Summary: Porque a pesar de estar sola en el baile de graduacion sentia que aun podia estar con el: aunque sabia que no era correspondida algo en mi interior no me de apartaba de donde se encontraba Kid. Y solo aceptaria un baile de la persona que me quiere. Mal summary D Pero denle una oportunidad pliss!


_**Hi Everyone!**_

_**Este es un fic que escribí mientras escuchaba esta canción de Whitney pero en versión Glee (el episodio estuvo chévere)**_

_**Espero les guste mucho**_

* * *

_**I Wanna Dance With Somebody Who Loves Me**_

_**Capitulo unico**_

_**Chrona Pov.**_

Ya había comenzado y no se iba a detener por más que quisiera o lo intentara aunque las cosas están hechas y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Quiera hacerlo o no.

Lo que sucede es que ya era el baile de graduación y como muchas _marginadas o raras_ yo me había quedado sin pareja pero no era mi culpa.

El chico que yo quería invitar ya tenia novia y jamás aceptaría una invitación de una chica como yo y no podía lidiar con eso.

Siento esto, mi nombre es Chrona Gorgón y de lo hablaba antes era de mis sentimientos no correspondidos hacia una persona en especial:

Death The Kid.

Él estaba ocupado asegurándose que el salón se viera totalmente simétrico, ya que los colores del baile eran blanco y negro y tenían que ser exactamente esos colores y no otros.

Lastimosamente, para el resto del miembro estudiantil, esa era la regla para entrar y permanecer adentro sino te gustaba la idea podías irte a otro lado.

Suspire, ni siquiera se había fijado que yo ya había llegado y que mi vestido era negro por encima pero tenia una fundición con el blanco en la parte de baja, ayuda de Patty y Liz; nada aunque entendía su amor por la simetría y no como su novia…

-Kid, ¿Qué rayos haces?-dijo una chica de cabellos rosas con un vestido negro acercándose a mi chico.

Ella era su novia, Kimberly Diehl. La chica más popular del colegio, candidata a reina del baile y la más grande _bitch _que haya conocido.

¿Por qué esa palabra? Me preguntarán ustedes, sucede que esta chica "adorable" ha estado engañando a Kid con muchos muchachos solo para obtener su voto, lo ven es una bitch

-Hola Kim, no estas simétrica no mereces ser mi novia así que terminamos-dijo Kid fríamente mientras volvió su mirada hacia la entrada de nuevo para su inspección de simetría.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso estas terminando conmigo porque estoy usando solo negro y no los colores que tu padre dijo que usáramos?-dijo ella mientras fruncía su ceño y ponía sus manos en sus caderas.

Kid volvió a mirarla sol para decirle de manera _aun _más fría:

-Corrección, termine contigo por eso y las muchas cosas que escuche que hiciste mientras estuve en la excursión con mi padre-dijo el mientras le volvías a dar la espalda y seguía con su tarea de inspección.

Kim solo hizo un estúpido sonido de ira y se giro hacia la pista donde se encontraban los demás estudiantes, claro menos yo porque:

Uno: no se bailar

Dos: prefiero estar alejada de mis amigos porque Black Star comenzara a gritarme de que soy una irrespetuosa por no decirle nada acerca del examen y gritarle "no se lidiar con el estrés"

Y finalmente: porque prefería mirar a Kid hacer su trabajo aunque sabría que jamás me dirigiría la palabra.

-¿Chrona? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo una voz muy cerca mio haciendo que exaltara y pegara un pequeño brinco.

Me gire para ver quien era y no me sorprendió ver ahí a mi amiga Maka Albarn con un vestido corto bombacho con mangas cuadriculadas de blanco y negro y el resto del vestido era una hermosa infusión de blanco y negro pero como un degradado.

Si, era definitivo, Liz triunfara como modista en Paris.

-Etto… yo no hacia nada Maka-le dije mientras juntaba mis dedos demostrando lo nerviosa que me había puesto porque ella me había descubierto.

Ella me miro un poco acusadora pero después vio en mi espalda y se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Deberías hablarle y por lo menos decirles tus sentimientos aunque Kim sea…-dijo ella pero yo la interrumpí.

-Kid termino con Kim no hace mucho por la asimetría de su vestido-dije mientras me sonrojaba a mas no poder y veía como mi amiga se alegraba.

-¡Eso es grandioso! Ahora es tu oportunidad Chrona, si tu le dices tus sentimientos podrías tener una oportunidad-dijo ella mientras me sonreía de manera amistosa.

Me sonroje por lo que estaba haciendo pero se lo permití ya que, a parte de Tsubaki, Maka era mi mejor amiga y ella me había apoyado en todo.

-Vamos anda ahora antes de que alguien se te adelante-dijo ella mientras ambas echábamos un ojito hacia donde se encontraba Kid y vimos que estaba llorando en el suelo por la asimetría del traje de un chico.

Maka y yo nos reimos nerviosamente por la situación que habíamos presenciado y sin querer no habíamos notado que él se nos acercaba.

Bueno aparentemente yo no lo sabía porque mi amiga me empujo y yo aterrice en sus brazos, casi como si hubiera querido abrazar.

No se lidiar con esto.

-¡Que simétrica te ves!-dijo el mientras veia mi vestido y por ende mi rostro.

Me sonroje como un tomate y aparte la mirada hacia la pista de baile en donde pude observar a una celosa Kim lanzándome miradas asesinas y a lo lejos una orgullosa Maka con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras era llevada a bailar por su novio.

-Gracias…-dije mientras bajaba el rostro debido a la vergüenza que sentían en ese momento.

Sentí como dos manos sujetaban mis mejillas y hacían que mi rostro se levantara mostrándome unos ojos color ámbar con estrellitas y adoración

"_Solo se acercó a ti porque te ves simétrica"_

Cuando ese pensamiento llego a mi cabeza me di cuenta de que era cierto; el solo me noto por mi vestido y porque mi cabello esta recogido en dos bolitas exactas del mismo tamaño.

Me solté de su agarre, baje la mirada de nuevo y comencé a alejarme de el en dirección al baño de chicas porque necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Pero Kid me tomo del brazo e hizo que giráramos quedando de rente el uno al otro.

-¿Qué pasa Chrona? ¿He hecho algo malo?-dijo el mientras trataba de tocar mi hombro mas yo me alejaba.

-No es solo que…-dije mientras bajaba más mi mirada y movía mis dedos nerviosamente.

-¿Qué sucede? Dime- dijo Kid mientras se acercaba a mí.

Entonces explote, no se porque lo hice pero sentí que debía quitarme este peso de mis hombros ahora.

-¡Lo que sucede Kid, es que me gustas mucho! ¡Tanto así que me enamoré de la simetría que representabas! ¡Pero se de antemano que yo no te atraigo ni siquiera un poquito porque sigues pensando en la bitch de tu ex! ¡Ni siquiera puedo pedirte que bailemos ya que yo quiero bailar con alguien que me quiera! ¡Y no se como lidiar con todo esto!- le grite mientras sentía que las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y me retiraba hacia el baño dejando a Kid en estado de shock.

* * *

_¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo? El chico que me mas me gusta casi me invita a bailar pero se lo negué diciéndole algo estúpido._

Decidí apartar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza mientras juntaba mas mis rodillas hacia mi rostro intentando ocultarme por completo pero sin éxito.

Sabía que todo el mundo había escuchado nuestra pequeña discusión y eran conscientes de lo que siento yo por Kid e incluso su ex Kim.

Ya había pasado algún rato en el baño y no me atrevía a salir por miedo a que Kim me golpeara o que Kid me expulse del baile por haberle gritado, ya que después de todo él era el hijo del director.

Me encontraba tan concentrada en mis propios asuntos que no escuche como se abría la puerta del baño y una persona entraba.

Me puse pálida pensando que era Kim o alunas de sus amigas y escondí mi cabeza en mis rodillas tratando de que no viera mi rostro y que no me hiciera nada.

No se como lidiar con el miedo.

-Chrona, soy yo no t asustes-dijo una voz mientras sentía como cogía mis manos y destapaba para ver de quien se trataba.

Maka estaba ahí, con el cabello algo desordenado y el vestido algo desarreglado, solo _algo_.

-Maka, me diste un gran susto-dije mientras me paraba y me lavaba la cara para borrar las manchas del maquillaje escurrido debido al sudor del miedo anterior.

-Te vi correr hacia el baño y justo cuando te iba a acompañar, Soul me dijo que necesitabas un momento a solas; pero no pensé que te quedarías la mayor parte del baile aquí metida-dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Gracias Maka y dale a Soul mi agradecimiento también porque en parte era cierto-dije mientras le sonreía nerviosamente.

El novio de Maka, Soul Evans, era un chico despreocupado pero solamente en la vida y en los estudios ya que lo único que le importaba de verdad eran sus amigos y su novia.

-Bueno, y de que me perdí-le dije mientras me lavaba las manos y me las secaba con algo de papel higiénico.

-A parte del pequeño teatrito que Blair armo junto con las demás porristas, no ha habido nada interesante.-dije ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Teatrito?-dije mientras sonreía, ya me imaginaba algo pero quería oírlo de la boca de mi mejor amiga.

-Es que Blair y sus amiguitas vinieron de rojo, azul y creo que solo una vino con negro y armaron un teatrito con Kid y Shinigmi-sama para que las dejara en el baile pero ambos declinaron su propuesta-dijo ella mientras reía animadamente.

Yo la imite rápidamente; Blair odia ser nuestra amiga pero a veces era muy tontita y no usaba la cabeza.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras veía como Maka veía su reloj y no dejaba de mirar la puerta de salida del baño.

-¿Ya quieres irte?-le pregunte mientras veía como su cara se tornaba roja de la vergüenza.

-Disculpa es que quiero llegar rápido a mi apartamento para ver un programa-dijo mientras se encogía sus hombros y me miraba

-No te preocupes el baile ya se va acabar y así te podrás…-pero no pude terminar mi oración.

-De hecho Chrona termino hace 5 minutos atrás y solo vine a hacer tiempo-dijo ella mientras salía del baño dejándome perpleja.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos la perseguí y me di cuenta de que había salido del baño y estaba en un baile acabado.

Me percate que Maka, a lo lejos, me guiño un ojo y se fue de la mano con su novio dejándome sola en un gimnasio vacío.

-¿Chrona? ¿Eres tu?-dijo una voz masculina que provenía de mis espaldas.

Me quede rígida en mi lugar y voltee lentamente, como suelen hacer los actores en una película de terror.

Lo primero que vi fue que Kid estaba algo desarreglado debido ha que había estado quitado las cosas de decoración del baile y segundo parecía ¿feliz de verme?

-Eh… si soy yo-me regañe mentalmente por no responder de manera más inteligente.

Kid me estudio con su mirada para después apartarse de mí para regresar a su trabajo como si yo le diera asco

-Pensé que te habías ido a tu casa-dijo mientras se subía a una escalera y quitaba una enorme cortina que había sido utilizada para sostener globos.

Lo suponía porque veía muchos globos en el suelo.

-Pues no…-dije mientras lo seguía y no aportaba mis ojos de él.

Kid se percato de mi presencia bajo la mirada y murmuro algo que no pude escuchar, y cuando la alzo desvió su rostro hacia un lado. ¿Acaso esta sonrojándose?

Decidí apartar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza para acercarme más a él.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-le dije mientras veía que tenia problemas para sacar la mesa de la esquina del gimnasio

-Claro…-dijo mientras yo corría al otro lado y entre los dos empujábamos la mesa sacándola del lugar en donde estaba.

-Gracias…-dijo el mientras me sonería y yo me sonrojaba.

Nos quedamos en las gradas sentados y un silencio incomodo adornaba el ambiente haciendo que nos pongamos nerviosos.

Suspire profundamente y decidí hacer lo que yo creía era bueno.

-Lo siento-dije mientras me giraba para poder ver su rostro.

Él se sorprendió un poco por mi disculpa pero lo que dijo hizo que yo me sorprendiera aun más:

-No tienes porque disculparte, todo lo que dijiste era cierto.

"Bueno lo de que te gustaba no lo sabia, aunque si me había dado cuenta de algunas cosas; siempre te veía llegar con la novia de mi amigo Soul y te veías muy simétrica déjame decirte.

Yo iba a hablarte pero recordé que tenia a Kim, debo admitir que tu me atraías mas yo era u caballero y no podía hacerle eso a Kim, así que si yo pensaba en Kim aun sabiendo que me gustabas."

Me quede en shock por lo que había dicho, no me había imaginado esto ni en mis mas locos sueños y ahora esto pasaba en la vida real.

-No se como lidiar con esto-dije mientras movía mis dedos nerviosamente y me sonrojaba mucho.

Kid solo me sonrió y parecería que tuvo una idea porque su rostro adopto una luminosidad esplendida y eso hizo que mi cara se enrojeciera aún más.

-¿Qué te parece i bailamos?-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba su mano frente a mi en un ademan de que dijera una confirmación a su petición.

-Me encantaria pero…-iba a decir que no había música peo Kid sabe como dejarme en estado de shock

-No dijiste que bailarías con alguien que te quiera-dijo el mientras sonreía y yo accedía a tomar su mano.

Juntos nos dirigíamos a pista de baile mientras yo sonreía como una tonta por lo que pasaba y por lo que iba a pasar.

Nos pusimos en posiciones e imaginamos que había música en el fondo y nos movíamos al compas de esta sin importarnos la hora que era.

Esto se sentía bien y era real.

Así es como un baile debería ser.

Lindo, tierno y sobretodo conmemorativo.

Me acurruque al pecho de Kid mientras sentía como el me abrazaba y seguíamos bailando.

Sonreí, mañana seria una gran noticia que darles a todos sobre esto.

_Yo sabia que si_

* * *

**Holis~!**

**Bueno aquí esta un one-shot de KidxChrona demostrando como pueden ser los bailes de graduación cuando le gritas tus sentimientos al chico que te gusta y pasa la mayoría del baile en el baño.**

**D= Que mal!**

**Espero que me dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o no porque siendo casi una adulta se tolerar las criticas.**

**(Llore cuando me entere que a mi profesor no le gusto mi ensayo D= )**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
